Fire meets Flame
by HighlyCaffeinatedHighSchooler
Summary: Addison Lily Potter always knew she was strange. She also knew that her Aunt and Uncle hated her, and hated not normal people. Even more reason for Addi to spend every moment she could out of the house she was forced to live in. Basically your run of the mill fem! Harry, but with a few plot twists along the way. Credit to cover artist.


**Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction that I've posted. I've written a few but never knew what to do with them, and a friend suggested this website, so I thought, why not? I'm posting here for fun but also really want to get better as a writer, so constructive criticism is very helpful! From what I understand, people can review stories so please feel free to review whatever you want as long as it isn't too mean. This first chapter is rather short, only about 1 thousand 3 hundred words, but it's just the preview. Most chapters will be around 3 thousand or 4 thousands words. I will mostly update on Saturdays or Sundays but that may change depending on when I'm free. Currently I'm on summer vacation but I go back to school in three or four weeks and i'm going to be busy so updates will happen only once a week. Anyways, I really hope you like the story, I'm working really hard on it and I really like the concept. Basically it's a fem!Harry story about a girl name Addison and it will follow most of the events of the books but I do have a few plots that I have come up with on my own and that will be different than you're run of the mill fem!Harry story. I really hope you guys like it and feel free to review, good or bad (just not mean!). Thanks so much!**

 **Chapter one- The Beginning**

I always knew I wasn't 'normal', much to my guardians distaste. My Aunt and Uncle had never had much of an aversion towards those who weren't like them. Aunt Petunia, my mother's sister, had a long, bony neck and enjoyed spying on every neighbor she could. She then would wait for her large, beefy husband, Vernon, to come home so the two of them could talk about the person's abnormalities.

To put it kindly, I was their favorite discussion topic. How awful I was and how much they wished I would disappear. And I was more than happy to oblige that wish.

Normally, I spent most of my time in a park with a book open on my lap. I had always enjoyed the outdoors, always enjoyed the fresh air and calmness they brought. As much as I hate the Dursleys, I had to admit that they had picked a nice place to live.

It is here where my story starts, one sunny day in July. My cousin Dudley had been spending every day since summer started hanging with his gang and terrorizing kids on Privet drive, so I had taken to disappearing from the street in question.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I fiddled with a piece of my red hair while concentrating on a rather confusing part of my book. My lap currently held a copy of Sherlock Holmes, one of my favorite books. I liked to think I was almost like Holmes in the way that we both weren't normal. Because abnormal things just tended to happen around me.

For instance, on one of my school trips in primary school, I could have sworn that I was just walking calmly on the floor of the zoo, but my teacher all of a sudden was yelling at me to get off the catwalk over top of the shark exhibit.

Or that time where I was hiding from my cousin and his gang in the middle of summer when they found me. Scared as I was, I turned to run wishing with all my mind that something would happen to help me, when all of a sudden every leaf on every tree at the park dropped on top of my cousin, leading to a large pileup and giving me time to run.

Long story short, I got blamed for both occurrences. I labled a good day as any day where strange things did _not_ occur and, frankly, when I was just left alone. So when a long shadow blocked the light in front of me, I heaved a long sigh and reluctantly looked up.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing underneath a tree," the girl asked, quirking her head.

"Well I _was_ reading a book, and I would greatly enjoy getting back to it," I answered her. I turned her attention back to the story, but the shadow did not disappear.

"Do you make a habit of sitting under trees?" The girl inquired. "It's rather unsanitary."

I snapped my book shut and looked up. "Do you make a habit of disturbing peaceful people?"

"Are you normally this rude?"

"Only when people interrupt my reading," I answered.

"Do you live around here? I haven't seen you around," The girl asked. In truth, I was rather far from my house, but I thought it was probably safer to go far seeing as last time Dudley had his gang over, they decided to hang around the park by her house. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Daphne!" A strict looking blonde who was almost identical to the girl in front of me came over, scowling. "What did I tell you? We're leaving." The women dismissed me without a glance. Getting a strange reminder of my Aunt, I stood up.

"Addison," I said, holding out my hand. "My name's Addison. Though you can call me Addi. All my friends do."

The sides of the girl, Daphne's, mouth quirked up. "It's nice to meet you… Addi. See you around."

I sat back down and opened my book, but didn't read. The truth was, I didn't have any friends. But if I did, I would have them call me Addi. My cousin made sure every kid at our school was too scared to be friends with me. Once, in primary school, a boy named Freddie tried to be friends with me and Dudley beat him into a pulp. Freddie never returned to school. After that, no kid wanted to be friends with weird, sarcastic Addison Potter. Not if it meant crossing Dudley Dursley.

As the sun started to set over the swing set, I sighed and got up, putting the weight mainly on my right leg. I still had my purple and blue swollen ankle wrapped from my last run in with Dudley's gang. Of course Petunia and Vernon felt no need to get the softball sized ankle checked, so I went to the nearest convenience store and bought a wrap. I wasn't in the house enough for them to notice.

I started on the 20 minute trek back to the house. About two days ago Petunia and Vernon had moved me from the small cupboard under the stairs into Dudley's second bedroom. It was actually after a random letter arrived at the house, one that caused a large upstir between my Aunt and Uncle. Ever since, they had been even more happy to have me out of the house and played even less attention to me.

I was jarred out of my thoughts by the change of terrain under one of my feet. I looked down and spotted a piece of parchment lying on the grass. I gingerly placed my bad foot down and took a step back, picking up the paper. Written on it was

 _Addison L. Potter_

 _The Smallest Bedroom_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

I turned it over, and a red wax seal stood opposite of the shining green writing. Seeing the sun sink farther below the trees, I picked up my pace while slitting the letter open.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump_ (I released a short chuckle at this one)

 _International Confed. Of Warlocks)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Questions exploded in my head. _Witchcraft? Wizardry?_ But when I thought of all the odd things that happened to me, I guess the idea made some sort of sense. I fished back into the envelope and pulled out two more pieces of parchment. The first was a list of books and other things that seemed rather odd. The second was another letter, but this one seemed a lot less formal.

 _Attention!- For all muggleborns, if there is not a senior Witch or Wizard to escort you, you can find all of the supplies you require at Diagon Alley. Find this by going through the Leaky Cauldron in London._

I stopped at this. London. That was at least an hour, and that was not including the traffic. I would have to break into the stash of money I had been taking from the Dursleys, one pound per day for as long as I was smart enough to do it. Not to mention the fact that I definitely did not have enough money to buy these things. _And_ it was probably all just a practical joke.

 _But what if it isn't_ , a small, nagging voice in the back of my head sounded. And honestly, if that was the case, it was worth a try.

As I rounded the corner and turned onto Privet Drive, as I climbed back through the window of my room and got into bed, I silently vowed to give it a shot tomorrow, because anything that even gave me a slight chance of getting out of the Dursley's house was something I was willing to do.


End file.
